Demons
by 05hiccstrid
Summary: El solo la quería proteger, pero por lo que cometió ahora tiene un demonio adentro donde se esconde. Ella lo ama y quiere estar con el. Ambos deberán buscar una solución para estar juntos. Basado en la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons. Por favor denme una oportunidad, primer fanfic. No olviden comentar si les gusta o no.


DEMONS.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

Soy un demonio por matar a un demonio. Nadie sabe lo que hice, nadie más que ella. Ella tan hermosa. Ojos azules como rubíes, cabello rubio y suave como algodón. Ella es un ángel. Yo un demonio. Ella me ha dicho muchas veces que no lo soy, dice que soy un ángel. Tal vez lo parezco, mas no lo soy.

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Yo tenía sueños y metas que cumplir. Los tenía con ella. Ahora se han caído. Aún recuerdo ese día cuando la sangre seca corría. Antes todos los que me saludaban eran los peores de todos. Ahora soy yo.

I wanna hide the truth

Ella había llegado a mi casa, tocó el timbre, iba a ir, pero recordé que tenía la camisa manchada de sangre. Ella volvió a tocar. Ni modo. Tengo que abrirle porque yo sé que mi ángel es capaz de meterse a fuerzas a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. Con sus jeans azules, una playera roja con un dragón azul, converse negros, su hermoso cabello que me encanta tocar estaba amarrado en una trenza. Se ve muy hermosa.

-Astrid, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yo solo venía a verte Hipo… ¿por qué tienes sangre en la camisa?

Ella me veía con preocupación, mi camisa verde con un dragón negro tenía muchas machas de rojo. Le pedí que se vaya y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡Hipo Haddock! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-Astrid vete por favor. Vete y olvídate de mí porque soy un demonio.

I wanna hide the truth

-Jamás me alejaría de ti. Por favor explícame que te pasa y porque tienes la camisa manchada de rojo, que obviamente es sangre porque huele a sangre.

Le abrí la puerta, la metí a mi casa de golpe y le di un beso en esos labios rosados que me encantaban. No sé cuánto duro nuestro beso, tal vez unos minutos pero para mí duro horas. Nos separamos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Estaba desordenada mi casa, el televisor encendido con el silencio.

-Astrid, mate a Drago Manodura- confesé, ella solo se quedó callada pero sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir- Fui a vengarme por lo que le había hecho a mi padre. Sé que te prometí no ir por venganza pero te juro que tenía sed. Sed de venganza. Fui a su casa con una pistola en la sudadera y un cuchillo en el calcetín, por si acaso- ella lanzo una mirada a la mesa en la que se hallaba un cuchillo manchado de sangre y una pistola- Hable con él y me dijo…cosas horribles- me detuve para tomar aire

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Astrid.

-Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, me propuso convertirme en un asesino y que si no lo hacía que iría por ti. Le dije que jamás seria como él y que te protegería pase lo que pase. Lleno de ira tome el cuchillo y lo apuñale, Drago cayó al suelo, desangrándose, lo deje tirado muriendo para que sienta lo que mi padre sintió. Cuando salí me di cuenta que me he convertido en un demonio y que ahora ya no podre protegerte. Quiero protegerte Astrid, pero con la bestia dentro de mí no hay a donde esconderse.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

-Hipo, ¿Qué hiciste? Te convertiste en un… Por Thor, Hipo, no debiste hacer eso, si la policía se entera… Hipo no quiero que vayas a la cárcel.

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

-Lo se Astrid. Tengo que huir y hacer mi propio reino. Perdóname, de verdad perdóname.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

-Hipo, no me quiero alejar de ti, vamos a superar esto juntos, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, pero te ayudare a solucionarlo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me da un abrazo.

-¡NO ASTRID!- la separo de mi- Sera mejor que yo resuelve esto solo no quiero que sientas mi calor, pero si los sientes ve directamente a mis ojos. Porque es donde mis demonios se esconden.

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Ella mira mis ojos, los mira y los mira.

-Lo siento Hipo, pero yo no veo ningún demonio. Ya se que quieres que no este cerca de ti, porque me diras que dentro de ti solo hay oscuridad, pero yo te puedo y te quiero ayudar. Hiciste algo horrible, perdón por decírtelo, pero aun te amo y todos tenemos un demonio dentro, algunos han tenido un oscuro pasado o han hecho algo terrible, ese es el demonio dentro de nosotros. Te amo, Haddock.

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Este es el fin. Ha caído el telón de mi vida, las luces se han apagado y los pecadores se arrastran.

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Ellos llegaran a cavar mi tumba, llegaran gritando por el desastre que hice.

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No te quiero decepcionar. Más bien no te quise decepcionar porque estoy seguro que ya lo hice. Por este crimen que cometí estoy atado al infierno.

-Astrid, lo mate no solo por mi padre, sino por ti. Todo esto fue por ti, en parte. Hice mal, Ya no quiero esconder la verdad.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Di la verdad. Además recuerda que Drago Manodura es un narcotraficante, un asesino, un criminal. No creo que te vaya tan mal por haber hecho…-Astrid se quedó sin palabras.

-Por haber hecho venganza-termine lo que me quería decir.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

No importa lo que hagamos o lo que cultivemos siempre estaremos hechos de codicia.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

-Astrid me habías dicho que no querías que me vaya a la cárcel y ahora quieres que confiese.

-Entonces no sé cómo ayudarte- me dijo con un tono de tristeza. Yo sé que quiere ayudarme y me pide que diga la verdad porque sabe que es correcto. Tengo miedo de decirla.

-Estoico no hubiera querido que hagas eso- me sigue hablando Astrid- él no hubiera permitido que busques venganza, él te hubiera pedido que hagas lo correcto, que confieses tu crimen.

Tiene razón, pero no quiero confesarlo. Bajo la mirada pero Astrid me toma del mentón, pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada. No Astrid, por favor no veas mis ojos verdes, ahí se ocultan mis demonios. No estés muy cerca de mí, porque esta oscuro dentro.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

-Está bien, Hipo. Si no quieres confesar, te entiendo, pero solo te pido que me dejes estar contigo.

-No, no puedes venir conmigo. Esto esta tejido en mi alma. Ser un asesino esta tejido en mi alma, ¿y si te lastima el demonio que está dentro de mí? Tengo que protegerte, tengo que dejarte ir.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

-Yo te ayudaré a escapar de esto, te mostrare a que podemos salir de esto juntos tú y yo.

-La policía ya me está buscando no creo que podamos salir de esta.

-¿Cómo sabes que la policía te está buscando?

-Ve el televisor.

Estaba en el canal de las noticias llamado: "Noticiero Dragontino de Berk". Le subimos el volumen. La noticia decía:

"DRAGO MANODURA, NARCOTRAFICANTE FUE ENCONTRADO ASESINADO EN SU CASA, EN LA CALLE BEWILDERBEAST, LA POLICIA ESTA BUSCANDO AL CULPABLE DEL CRIMEN"

"En parte la persona que haya asesinado a este criminal, lo consideran algunos policías un héroe, pero como se debe cumplir la ley del reglamento berkiano, deben capturar a este criminal. Drago Manodura fue un hombre vil y despiadado, fue el culpable de la muerte de las personas que estaban en el avión Deadly Nadder, fue el secuestrador del doctor Patapez Ingerman, también fue el culpable de la muerte de Estoico el Vasto, dueño de las empresas Night Fury, que ahora este legado le pertenecerá a su hijo Hipo Haddock." –comentó un reportero.

Había olvidado que tengo que encargarme de las empresas que mi padre me había dejado.

"El asesino de Manodura no dejo ni un rastro, la policía ha declarado que aunque haya asesinado al ser humano más despiadado del mundo, tendrán que buscar al culpable y que cuando lo encuentren tendrá que pagar por su crimen".

"Manodura nunca tuvo enemigos que sean criminales, tal vez alguien que quería hacer justicia o vengarse lo mató. Muchas personas lo consideran un héroe pero el gobierno y el Departamento de Policia de Berk han puesto una orden de arresto al asesino"- comentó un policía.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

-Tengo que escapar-susurré, pero Astrid me oyó.

-Voy contigo, no me importa si tengo que convivir con ese demonio oculto. Te amo Hipo y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

No puedo negarle eso. Ahí me di cuenta que Astrid me ama, aun sabiendo lo que hice, me ama. Es una mujer que de verdad vale la pena, aunque maté a Drago, en parte que bueno que lo hice porque defendí a alguien que vale mucho. Vale la pena luchar por ella. Valió la pena (perdón por decir esto) cometer el crimen, sino Drago pudo haber ido por Astrid.

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

-Está bien Astrid, nos iremos de Berk, estaremos juntos. La verdad no quería que estés cerca de mí, recuerda que esta oscuro dentro. Me sorprendió mucho que algunas personas digan que fui un héroe cosa que no le veo nada heroico matar a alguien.

-La verdad no es nada heroico, tienes razón, pero para mí si eres un héroe, por ti estoy bien, Drago pudo haberme mata…

-No lo digas- la interrumpí- estas bien ¿okay? Te protegeré con mi vida. Te amo Astrid Hofferson.

-Yo también te amo.

Y nos dimos un beso profundo. Empacamos nuestras cosas, ya que ella vive a un lado mío, pedimos dos boletos de avión a Inglaterra. No me importa la empresa. Solo me importa ella.

Abordamos el avión dejando a todos nuestros amigos.

Solo ella y yo y nadie sabrá lo que paso. Nadie sabrá el demonio que tengo dentro de mí.

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide


End file.
